caminos cruzados
by Mika the killer
Summary: LA HISTORIA OCURRE DOS AÑOS DESPUES DE LO OCURRIDO EN RESIDENT EVIL 6 Jake muller estaba teniendo unos sueños sobre gente que habia visto en su infancia, pero una chica en particular cuyo nombre no podia recordar. ¿Podra descubrir quien era esa misteriosa mujer o se vera obligado a olvidarla por completo? puede convertirse en M mas adelante
1. recuerdos

ESTE FANFICTION SE TRATA DE LA INFANCIA DE ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE RESIDENT EVIL CUYOS CAMINOS SE CRUZAN INESPERADAMENTE, DIGANME SI TENGO FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ASI PODRE MEJORAR Y HACER UN FANFIC MAS DE SU AGRADO.

CAPITULO 1: RECUERDOS

Jake se despertó de repente, había tenido un sueño recurrente sobre su infancia; podía ver el rostro de su madre y de muchas otras personas, pero una en especial que le parecía demasiado familiar. Casi todas las noches soñaba que su madre le decía que debía ir a tabajar, que lo dejaría con una amiga para que se divierta y ahí estaba esa chica de sonrisa brillante y mirada misteriosa.  
-Quien eres tú?- Era la pregunta que siempre le hacía, pero cuando llegaba el momento de su respuesta siempre se despertaba.  
Decidió que iba a hablar con su tía Megan, ya que ella gracias al virus c podía ayudar a las personas a recordár cosas que habían pasado hace años o durante una borrachera. Vió el reloj que estaba colgado en su pared, las 4:38 AM; se volvió a dormir y decidioó que iría a ver a Megan en la mañana.  
Una tenue luz se filtraba por las cortinas, lo que causó que el pelirrojo se despertara; vió la hora, eran las 7:45. Se vistió lo más rapido que pudo ya que tenía que ir a una junta de la DSO; había comenzado a trabajar allí tres meses despues de que se despidió de Sherry, pero ella había dejado de trabajar para unirse a unas nuevas fuerzas especiales a las que solo podían unirse las personas que tuvieran el virus en su organismo, se hacían llamar los "portadores" y se les asignaban las misiones mas difíciles, tan difíciles que ni la BSAA y la DSO juntas podían llevar a cabo, tal era el riesgo que solo podías entrar en este grupo si tenias velocidad, fuerza, control sobre algunos infectados o regeneración instantanea.  
Desde que Sherry fue obligada a unirse a este grupo la veía muy poco, a veces iba a visitarlo pero simpre se notaba cansada, una vez incluso tenía una herida de bala a medio sanar muy cerca del corazon y sangre en su camisa.  
-Sherry , espero que estés bien- Pensó para si mismo mientras iba en su motocicleta.  
Al llegar a la DSO fue a hablar con su tía sobre sus sueños.  
-En cuanto salgas del trabajo vienes a mi apartamento y te ayudo con tu cerebro desordenado- Le dijo Megan con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Eres la mejor tía del mundo- Exclamó mientras la abrazaba y luego se fué a la junta.  
Al terminar su agotador día se dirigió al departamento de Megan y lo que vió al llegar lo hizo abrir los ojos como platos, era Sherry saliendo del gran edificio seguida de Megan; tenía el hombro vendado y se podía ver la sangre que teñía las bendas, se ocultó hasta que ella se retiró del lugar y en cuanto lo hizo corrió a ver a Megan.  
-Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ver a Sherry hoy?- Le dijo con una cara extremadamente seria -Y ademas ¿Que le ocurrió en el brazo?-.  
-Buenos días, no?!- Le contestó la morena -Y no me hables así , soy tu tía no tu amiga-  
-Lo siento, pero podrías contestár a mis preguntas-  
-Yo no sabía que ella vendría, solo quería que le diera unos papeles al jefe de la DSO ya que no quería que Leon, Claire o tú la vieran en ese estado-.  
-Por que no quería que la vieramos?-  
-Fue mordida- Esa respuesta causó que el pelirrojo se quedara paralizado mirando a aquella mujer.  
-Fue Qué?-  
-La noche anterior tuvo una misión y un zombie la mordió mientras cubría a una de sus compañeras, le pregunté porque no habia sanado y me dijo que las mordidas tardaban varios días o incluso semanas en sanar dependiendo del daño-  
Jake escuchaba lo que le decía, cada vez se arrepentía más de no poder estar en ese equipo para protegér a Sherry -Si yo hubiera estado hay...-  
-Eso no hubiera cambiado nada, además si alguien descubre quién era tu padre me temo que solo serás un estorbo para el equipo y para Sherry, vamos sobre protector tenemos cosas que hacer- Le dijo Megan mientras lo arrastraba hacia su departamento.  
El departamento de su tía era bastante moderno, con tres habitaciones, dos baños y una sala que conectaba a la pequeña cocina -Ponte cómodo- Le dijo la morena señalando un sofa de esos que te puedes encontrar en los consultorios de terapeutas, él hizo caso y se recostó en el sofa -Cómo vas a hacér para encontrar el recuerdo?- Le preguntó .  
-La mente es algo complicada, puede que tus sueños estén relacionados con un recuerdo o vários asi que solo puedo hacerte el camino mas facil tú debes encajar las piesas del rompecabezas-.  
-Entonces debo buscar mi propio recuerdo?-Dijo Jake con incredulidad, su tía asintió con la cabeza mientras ponía a las manos en su frente -Intenta relajarte y no te muevas-.  
En unos cuantos minutos Jake se quedó dormido, pero no era una siesta normal se sentía como si estuviera despierto, podía ver un pasillo con varias puertas en las que había fechas escritas, algunas ilegibles y otras perfectamente legibles. Una fecha que le llamó la atención fué de cuando el cumplió 7 años, recordaba que pasó ese dia haciendo maletas ya que él y su madre iban a ser trasladados a un refugio anti-infecciones a causa de que la contención del virus habia fallado. Desidió entrar en ese recuerdo ya que le llamaba la atención no recordar nada más de esa fecha.  
Al entrár se vió a él mismo en un camión militar junto con su madre y otras personas que parecían muy deprimidas, él era al parecer el más joven en ese vehículo todos los otros niños parecían de unos 9 a 12 años. El camión freno y les abrieron la puerta para que bajaran, el lugar al que los habían enviado era enorme y estaba rodeado por una gran muralla que parecía ser de piedra; los ubicaron en un departamento de 2 habitaciones ya preparadas.  
-Quieres ir a conocér el lugar?- Le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa forzada, el asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a un pequeño parque que estaba afura. No había muchos niños en ese lugar asi que se dedicó a caminar, podía ver soldados, tanques ,armas y... -Una chica?- Pensó para si mismo. Había una chica recostada debajo de un arbol a menos de cuatro metros de él, era rubia de unos 14 años más o menos, tenía un medallon dorado con forma circular que resaltaba sobre su camisa negra; el objeto tenía algo escrito aunque desde la distancia no alcanzaba a leer claramente. Se acercó para tomar el collar, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la chica tomó su brazo como si fuera un reflejo y lo miró fijamente; tenía los ojos de color verde claro y parecían dos lamparas con la poca luz que había en ese momento gracias a lo nublado que estaba el cielo -Que tratabas de hacer?- Preguntó la misteriosa niña.  
-Yo solo... quería... quería ver que estaba escrito en tu collar-  
-Seguro que no intentabas robarlo pequeño?- Dijo la chica.  
-Yo no soy un ladron! solo pensé que decía tu nombre-  
-Tranquilo hombrecito no es necesario ponerse así- Dijo la chica mientras le revolvía el pelo.  
-Soy Jake Muller y tu cómo te llamas?-  
-Mi nombre es...- La chica fué interrumpida por uno de los soldados que Jake había visto antes -Debes venír conmigo- Le dijo el hombre.  
-Dame un minuto para juntar mis cosas- El hombre asintió y se alejó para hablar con un tipo vestido con una bata.  
La chica rubia juntó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia el soldado -Nos vemos otro día hombrecito- Le dijo a Jake e hizo un ademán de saludo con la mano.  
-Adios...- Dijo el pelirrojo con una voz casi inescuchable para luego retirarse a ver a su madre. Ya era tarde asi que él y su mamá se fueron a comer a la gran cafetería en donde comían todas las personas que se encontraban en ese refugio; un científico los frenó a medio camino y les dijo que por falta de espacio a ellos y a otras familias los íban a enviar al ala B, que era donde comían los soldados, los científicos y sus familias. A Jake lo mandaron a la mesa de los niños mientras que a su madre la sentaron en la otra punta del lugar -Eh niñito- Una voz detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos -Para poder estar aquí debes pagar la cuota- Era un niño de unos 12 años con pinta de matón.  
-Yo no voy a darte nada idiota- Dijo el pelirrojo.  
-bueno tú te lo buscaste- Dijo el chico, mientras levantaba a Jake y con una mano cerrada se preparaba para golpearlo. Jake cerró los ojos preparandoce para recibír el golpe pero este no llegó , abrió los ojos y vió a esa chica rubia sosteniendo la mano del chico que se retorcía ya que, por lo visto, ella estaba presionando su mano con fuerza -Randy Randy Randy- Dijo la chica mientras sonreía.  
-Cuando vás a aprender?-  
-Suéltame fenómeno!- Dijo el tal Randy mientras trataba de alejarla sin exito.  
-Te gusta peleár ¿No es asi?- El chico la miraba horrorizado.  
-Esta bien, vamos a peleár!- Dijo mientras estrellaba su puño contra la cara de Randy, eso sin duda dejaría un buen moretón ya que el chico cayó al suelo llorando, mientras dos chicos lo ayudaban a levantarse.  
-Si alguien toca al niño se las va a ver conmigo ENTENDIDO!- Exclamó la chica mientras se sentaba junto a Jake.  
Los adultos parecían no haberse dado cuenta de la pequeña peléa que hubo a unos metros de ellos, solo unos cuantos voltearon a ver cuando la chica golpeó a Randy y comenzaron a reír; el eplirrojo podia ver a lo lejos a su madre hablando con otras mujeres algunas con batas de doctor y otras con ropa normal -Te gusta la comida de aquí?- Preguntó la ojiverde mientras le sonreía mostrando sus dientes blancos.  
-Esta algo quemada-  
-Creeme es mejor que lo que le sirven a los que están en el ala A, por lo menos aquí hay carne, tuviste suerte de que no hubiera espacio-  
-Y tu por qué estas aquí?-  
-Prometes no decirle a nadie?- Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a su oido.  
-Si lo juro, cuentame!- Ella sonrió al notar la emoción en sus ojos.  
-Soy una soldado- Susurró la rubia.  
- GENIAL!- Todos los otros niños y algunos soldados se quedáron mirando a Jake que se encogió de hombros por la verguenza -Y ustedes que miran!- Gritó la chica, lo que hizo que hasta los soldados que se habían volteado a ver desviáran la mirada.  
Eso impresionó al ojiazul que se quedó mirandola con la boca abierta, entonces vió la mano con la que había golpeado a Randy la tenía roja y parecía doloroso -Te duele?- le preguntó.  
-mhh? Ah ésto? No te preocupes-  
-Se vé doloroso-  
-Te aseguro que a Randy le dolió más- Dijo la chica señalando al chico del otro lado de su mesa que todavía se tapaba el ojo y lloraba, eso causó que Jake se riéra.  
-Por qué me defendiste?-  
-Porque me caiste bien, eres un buen niño y si sigues así te enseñare a peleár- Le dijo mientras asbosaba una sonrisa.  
-Seré muy bueno- Dijo el chico con emoción.  
-Vámos hijo, es hora de volvér al departamento- Esta vez habló su madre.  
-Un gusto en conocerla señora- Dijo la niña.  
-El gusto es mío ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
La chica le pidió a la mujer que se acercara y en secreto le dijo su nombre -No se lo diga a nadie- Dijo la ojiverde mientras sonreía nuevamente.  
-Labios sellados- Dijo la madre de Jake mientras se dirigía hacia la salida tomada de la mano de su hijo. En cuanto llegaron a el departamento Jake se lavó los dientes, se despidió de su madre y se fué a dormír con la curiosidad de saber quién era esa chica que lo había ayudado.

BUENO ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN TANTO LEERLO COMO YO DISFRUTO ESCRIBIRLO, QUE TENGAN UN MUY BUEN DiA :D


	2. Los sueños

CAPITULO 2: LOS SUE OS

Jake de repente apareció nuevamente en aquél enorme pasillo, el recuerdo había terminado pero el aún no sabía el nombre de la chica. Desidió entrar en la puerta que estaba junto a la que había entrado antes.  
Acavaba de despertarse y su madre entró a la habitación con una mirada algo triste.  
-Hijo, debo ir a ayudar a cuidar a los heridos- Le dijo ella.  
-Pero por que debes ir tú?-  
-No te preocupes, llamé a una amiga para que te cuide mientras no estoy- Le dió un beso en la frente y se despidió -Ella llegará en unos minutos, abrele la puerta-  
Jake se levantó y fue a buscar algo para comer, se había olvivado que no tenían cocina y no había desayuno para los civiles en ese lugar; se sentó en el pequeño sofa mirando hacia afuera de la ventana y pensando en como era su vida antes de el accidente con esos monstruos. Antes del incidente tenía amigos, iba a la escuela y jugaba al soccer en el patio de su casa; era una vida normal pero feliz.  
El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a abrir la puerta para berificar quien era -Hola hombrecito ¿Cómo te trata el hambre?- Era la chica rubia, parecía haber adivinado que estaba hambriento.  
-Mi madre te envió a cuidarme?-  
-Si, al parecer le caí bien a tu mama- Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo -Quieres algo de comer?-  
-Creí que no había desayuno para la gente normal-  
-Recuerda que soy una soldado puedo ir a donde quiera sin tenér que preocuparme, eso incluye la cocina y si me ayudas te conseguiré algo de comer-  
El pelirrojo asintió y se dirigieron a un gran edificio alejado de los demás, en cuanto el guardia de la puerta se alejó a hablar con un grupo de mujeres los dos entraron al lugar -Guau!- Exclamó Jake al ver lo grande que era el lugar.  
-Shhhh Quieres que nos descubran?-  
-Dijiste que te dejaban entrar-  
-Me dejan estar aquí pero no metér a otras personas, asi que calladito te ves mas bonito-  
Siguieron caminando hasta llegár a la cocina -Yo distraeré a la cocinera mientras tu tomas la comida entendido?-  
-Por que debo ir yo?-

-Porque eres mas pequeño y puedes moverte mas facilmente sin que te vean asegurate de traér manzanas!-  
-Por que quieres manzana?-  
-Nunca las has probado?-  
-No me gustan huelen extraño-  
-Como lo sabes si nunca la haz probado, además las manzanas te harán fuerte ve rapido!-  
La chica distrajo a la mujer que se encontraba en la cocina mientras Jake se escabulló, comenzó a tomar la comida y a meterla en una bolsa -No tengo tiempo para hablar ahora, debo preparar comida para mas de 10.000 peronas- La mujer se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jake y el se escondió detrás de la mesada, la chica tomó un cuchillo que estaba en una mesa y se hizo un tajo en el brazo con el - AH ME DUELE!- Gritó para hacer que la cocinera bolteara, algúnos científicos también vinieron al escuchár su grito -Que te pasó?- Preguntó uno de los hombres.  
-Estaba intentando ayudar y me corté con el cuchillo Me duele!- Dijo finjiendo dolor y tristeza.  
-Acompañame nena- Le dijo la cocinera mientras la llevaba hacia la enfermeria. Antes de que se la llevaran ella le hizo una seña a Jake para que se fuera; en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente el pelirrojo se escabulló y salió del lugar lo más rapido que pudo.  
Unos minutos despues la chica volvió al departamento -Por qué te cortaste?-  
-Tranquilo amigo, fue solo para darte algo de tiempo-  
-Te duele?-  
-quieres ver un truco de magia?-  
_Emm si?-  
La chica comenzó a quitarse la benda que le cubría el corte, pero al sacarla por completo la herida ya no estaba.  
-Pero yo vi que te lastimaste ¿Que pasó?-  
-Tengo poderes, no se lo digas a nadie-  
-No le diré a nadie si me dices como te llamas-  
-Esta bien hombrecito, mi nombre es... Sherry Birkin- Dijo la chica -Bueno, ahora debo irme-  
-A donde vas?-  
-Me llevaran a otra base para hacer vacunas con mi sangre-  
-Entonces cuando vuelves?-  
-No voy a volver- Dijo Sherry mientras su expresión se volvía triste.  
-Entonces no nos veremos nunca más?-  
-me temo que no-  
-Voy a hecharte de menos- Jake bajo la cabeza.  
La chica notó la tristeza en el niño y se arrodilló a su altura para poder verlo mejor -Oye! hombrecito- Le dijo mientras revolvía su pelo -Si alguien intenta golpearte rompele la nariz por mi!- Le dijo ella sonriendo y haciendo sonreir al ojiazul. Ella lo abrazó -AH! casi lo olvido, toma esto- Le dijo mientras le arrojaba un pequeño medallon militar con la frase "Pelea por tus sueños" en una de las chapas y en la otra decia "Jake Muller".

-Por que me das este regalo?-  
-Creo que es la primera vez que alguien no me llama fenomeno al ver mis poderes asi que quise hacerte un regalo- Contestó Sherry -Espero que seas muy feliz con tu mama- Le dijo forzando una sonrisa.  
-Adios, Sherry-  
Jake se desperto sorprendido, Megan seguía junto a él -Era Sherry! y como un idiota nunca me di cuenta-  
-Lo se, ya lo sabía- Dijo Megan con tristeza.  
-Y por que no me lo dijiste!-  
-DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN NIÑO!- Gritó la morena -Debías aberiguarlo tu mismo-  
-Pero... era... Sherry...-  
-Sientes algo por ella verdad?-  
-Eso creo No lo se!- Dijo el nervioso -Ella de seguro me ve como a un niño, es 8 años mayor que yo-  
-Sabes? hay algo que casi nadie sabe sobre los infectados-  
-Qué cosa?-  
-Los infectados viven una gran cantidad de tiempo y tardan mas en envejecer dependiendo de su tipo, en el caso de Sherry que puede regenerarse y comunicarse con otros infectados; ella al cumplir los 30 años sufre un procedimiento en el que el virus evoluciona y rejuvenece 7 años al huesped-  
-Hace cuanto que lo sabes?-  
-Ella me lo dijo antes de irse, asi que ahora tienen la misma edad- Dijo Megan sonriendo -Si eso cambia tus ideas sobre como te vé ella-  
-Pero que quieres que haga? y si ya no recuerda lo que pasamos?-  
Megan sacó un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, era el colgante que le había dado Sherry a Jake hace años -Tu madre me lo dió antes de morir, pidió que te lo diera cuando estuvieras listo-  
Jake lo tomó y leyó el grabado en el -Pelea por tus sueños- Dijo sonriendo.  
-Sherry es uno de ellos?- Le contestó su tia.

Y BUENO HUMANOS AQUI DEJO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y QUE PASEN UN HERMOSO DIA.


	3. Tu eres mi unico recuerdo

CAPITULO 3: tu eres mi unico recuerdo Y BUENO MIS QUERIDOS HUMANO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 3 DE ESTE FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y RECUERDEN "PELEEN POR SUS SE OS".

"Sherry es uno de tus sueños?" la frase de su tía resonaba en su cabeza mientras se dirigía en su motocicleta hacia el norte de japon, lo llamaron a último momento por una misión super importante. Al parecer, un científico había estado vendiéndo cepas del virus C diciendo que eran la cura en ciudades de Asia y eso causó que el virus se esparciera nuevamente y el doble de rapido que en Tall Oaks, por lo tanto lo íban a enviár a él solo para infiltrarse como soldado en las instalaciones de aquél hombre para encontrarlo y "arrestarlo", lo que el en realidad planeaba era matarlo a golpes y decír que ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontró pero algo cambió sus planes de forma rotunda.  
Su telefono sonó mientras conducía -Hola?-  
-Jake, llamé para abisarte que por el riesgo de la misión se te asignó un compañero- Era la voz de Hunnigan.  
-Quién es?-  
-Es Jake?- Esta ves hablo Megan.  
-Si, soy yo ahora podrían decirme quién es mi compañero?-  
-Ya lo verás-  
-Detesto el suspenso- Las dos mujeres rieron y se cortó la llamada.  
Al llegár a la entrada del laboratorio pudo ver a un tio con capucha de espaldas -Oye amigo, espero que tú seas a quien nombraron mi compañero, o sino la pasaras muy mal- Dijo mientras sonreía.  
-Tranquilo amigo o te daré una paliza- El encapuchado era en realidad una chica.  
-Genial tendré que jugarme el culo con una chica como guarda espaldas- La chica se dió la vuelta y golpeó la cara de Jake con todas sus fuerzas, lo que causó que él cayera al suelo -Oye maldita ¿No tienes sentido del humor?- La chica se quedó mirandolo sorprendida.  
-Jake?- El chico miró hacia arriba mientras la mujer se quitaba la capucha.  
-Sherry?!-  
-Lo siento!- Dijo mientras corría a ayudarlo a levantarse -No sabía que eras tú- El se quedó atónito mirandola se veía realmente hermosa; su piel perfectamente limpia y sin cicatrices, su cabello largo hasta la espalda y extremadamente ondulado, y sobre todo esos hermoso ojos verdes que podían mandarlo a otro mundo con solo mirarlos.  
-Guau! si que pegas fuerte- Dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia para poder levantarse, pudo sentír como la sangre salia de su nariz.  
-Lo siento mucho- Dijo la chica cambiando la expresión de su rostro a pura seriedad -Déjame limpiarte-  
-N...no es necesario- Exlamó el, pero Sherry no hizo caso y lo obligó a sentarse en una roca que estaba ahí.  
-Solo quédate quieto- Dijo ella mientras cortaba un pedazo de su camisa y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre del pelirrojo; al sentír su toque el cerro los ojos y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con ella; ya no le importaba nada mas desde el día en que la conoció.  
-Olle jake-  
-Si?- Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.  
-Por que estás sonrojado?- Dijo la chica riendo.  
-QUE!- El chico se levantó de repente y corrió hacia el espejo retrobisor de su motocicleta, estaba completamente rojo como una manzana y el ver como se reía Sherry solo empeoró las cosas -NO TE RÍAS!- El tono de su voz se llenó de ira y la expresión del rostro de la rubia cambió.  
-Quién te crees que eres para gritarme!- Jake se giró a mirarla y ella le arrojó su saco, en ese momento pudo verla mejor que antes; su hombro con una gran cicatris de mordida aún sin sanar del todo, su camisa rota, el machete que llevaba colgado en la espalda y la sangre seca en su camisa.  
-Que te pasó?- Dijo él al verla de esa forma.  
-Unos idiotas que estaban cuidando la puerta quisiéron manosearme-  
-Donde están esos hijos de perra?!- La chica señaló a unos arbustos.  
-Ahi están- Jake se acercó a los arbustos y pudo ver a tres tipos más o menos del tamaño de Chris completamente muertos, los habían matado a golpes.

-Tu estás bien?-  
-Si, es la quinta ves que me pasa- El se quedó mirandola sorprendido Como podía decir eso con tal naturalidad?.  
-Podemos entrar de una vés?- Ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
-Claro ¿Cuál es el plan?-  
-Entramos y robamos unos uniformes de soldado, están en el camerino a la izquierda del pasillo principal-  
-Como lo harémos sin que nos atrapen?-  
-Solté a unos amigos en el pasillo hace como una hora asi que creo que ya deben haber cumplido su trabajo- El pelirrojo entornó la puerta y vió a unos cuantos zombies comiendoce los cadaveres de los guardias y de algúnos científicos, cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se volteó a ver a su compañera.  
-Vamos de una ves?-  
-Cómo vamos a sobrevivir al pasar entre esos idiotas?-  
-A mi no me atacan asi que no tengo problema-  
-Pero a mi si!-  
-Bueno chico asustado, tengo un plan- La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta de metal y comenzó a golpearla con su machete hasta que uno de los zombies se acercó lo suficiente para que ella lo sacara de las instalaciones -Puedes cerrar la puerta?- Le pidió ella mientras evitaba que el zombie se lanzara sobre Jake.  
-Que vas a hacer con él?- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
-Ya lo verás- Mientras el pelirrojo se volteó para cerrar la puerta ella mató al zombie y comenzó a despedasarlo con su machete, metió sus manos en la sangre del cadaver hasta que quedaron completamente rojas.  
-QUE HACES!- la chica comenzó a pasar sus manos ensangrentadas por la espalda de Jake mientras el trataba de alejarla.  
-No seas lloron! solo es sangre-  
-Justamente por qué me la pones encima?!-  
-Porque tapa tu olor- El chico dejó de hablar -Ahora voltéa necesito cubrír el frente de tu cuerpo- El le hizo caso y volteó sin quejarse. El olor era insoportable pero no le importó, solo le importaba tenerla creca, protegerla y evitár que otro idiota trate de tocarla.  
Su tranquilidad se rompió cuando miro hacia abajo y vió el escote que llevaba la chica, quedó paralizado y sintió como se le subía el calor a la cara.  
-Ya esta, podemos entrar- La voz de la chica lo volvió a la realidad.  
-Esta bien-  
-Solo quedate cayado y sigueme-  
-Y que pasa si no lo hago?- Dijo el en tono jugueton.  
-Si no lo haces le diré a Leon que estabas mirando mi escote- Dijo ella con una voz amenazadora.  
-C...como dices?- La chica lo había atrapado infraganti ya no había nada que decír en su defensa.  
-Dejemos de hablar y entremos de una ves-  
Se adentraron en aquel lugar ya no quedaba nadie que no estuviera comiéndoce a otra persona o siendo comido, Jake no pudo evitár pensar en lo que tendría que haber pasado Sherry cuando esos tipos intentaron violarla -Te lastimaron?- Le susurró los mas bajo que pudo.  
-Quiénes?-  
-Los tipos de afuera, a los que mataste-  
-Ah esos no, solo que uno me golpeó en el estomago- Al enterarse del golpe Jake frunció el seño y apretó los puños evitando gritar ya que algunos zombies ya estaban volteando a verlo.  
-Creo que deberiamos callarnos, o se daran cuenta de que no eres como ellos- Le dijo la rubia.  
Siguieron caminando hasta llegár a una puerta que decía "vestidores", entraron y se encontraron con un zombie que se comía a un cientifico; el zombie volteó y se dirigio hacia Jake lentamente, el rapado iba a sacar su pistola pero Sherry lo detuvo -Déjamelo a mí, es solo uno- La chica sacó su machete y le cortó la cabeza al zombie de un solo golpe; esta voló por la habitación, picó en una pared manchándola con sangre y cayó al suelo.  
-Por qué no me dejaste matarlo?-  
-Porque ibas a dispararle-  
-Y eso qué?-  
-Los disparos atraen a más zombies ¿No lo recuerdas?- El chico se quedó cayado, había estado tan ocupado pensando en lo que le pasaba con Sherry que no estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y al hacerlo se ponía en riesgo a si mismo y a su compañera.  
-Lo siento, estoy pensando en otra cosa-  
-A si ¿En qué?- Sherry se quedó mirandolo fijamente y el incomodo silencio no tardó en aparecer. El trató de no mirarla para que no notara lo nervioso que estaba, pero se quedó perdido en sus hermosos ojos verdes los cuales estaban llenos de curiosidad por saber en que estaba pensando.  
Un disparo rompió ese concurso de miradas -Debemos cambiarnos rapido- Dijo Sherry mientras tomaba un uniforme de mujer y se iba hacia otro lado para cambiarse, Jake hizo lo mismo y no pudo evitar recordar esa ves en la base de China cuando ella aparecio. Se sentía tan feliz de saber que estaba bien y estuvo a punto de abrazarla, hasta que miro hacia abajo y vió que la ropa que llevaba era demasiado reveladora -Ya estás listo?- La voz de Sherry lo sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, volteó a verla y pudo contemplarla.  
-Te vez hermosa con eso puesto- Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera analizarlas.  
Sherry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada -Gra...Gracias-  
-Salgamos de una vez- Dijo él antes de que otra cosa saliera de su boca sin pensar.  
Al salir se encontraron con unos guardias que mataban a los infectados sin la minima piedad, de hecho, algunos sonreían al hacerlo -Oigan! quienes son!- Uno de los guardias les gritó al verlos salir de los vestuarios.  
-Que no es obvio!- Le contestó Jake -Somos guardias!-  
-A quién le gritas niño!- Contestó el hombre acercandoce a ellos con mucha ira en su mirada.  
-Perdona a mi compañero es algo... ingenuo- Contestó Sherry.  
El hombre se quedó mirandola sorprendido -Cómo no acerle caso a una chica tan atractiva?- dijo el chico mientras besaba la mano de la ojiverde, lo que causó que a Jake se le irbiera la sangre y apretara los puños.  
-Podrían llevarnos con ustedes, somos nuevos aqui- Interrumpió Sherry antes de que Jake pudiera decír algo -Me dan mucho miedo los zombies- Dijo ella mientras ponía un rostro de perrito atropellado.  
-Como no señorita, pueden venír con nosotros- Dijo el hombre sonriendo -Yo la protegeré- Esa frase era el colmo, el pelirrojo pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro de Sherry mientras la estrachaba contra él.  
-Dejame eso a mi amigo- Exclamó con una mirada de completa seriedad; el hombre volteó y se dirigió hacia los otros guardias.  
-Yo puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito que me protejas-  
-Estos tipos tienen cara de pervertidos y no quiero perderte-  
-No soy tuya para que me pierdas!- Exclamó la rubia mientras lo miraba llena de ira.  
-Esta bien, pero en cuanto traten de manosearte no vengas llorando a buscarme-  
-Nunca lo haria!-  
Se adentraron en las instalaciones acompañados por los guardias hasta llegár a un elebador que los llevío al subsuelo, al abrirse la puerta se encontraron en un lugar completamente vacío -Esto está muy tranquilo- Dijo uno de los guardias.  
-De seguro los infectados ya llegaron aquí- Exclamó otro, el que parecía ser el jefe de este grupo puso un mapa en la mesa y comenzó a hablar -Este es el plan- Comenzó a hablar con voz firme -Sanders, Luckwon, Mortog y la chica irán hacia el ala este y el resto vendrá conmigo hacia el ala sur- Jake miró a Sherry que se alejaba con esos tres hombres mientras a él lo mandaba hacia el otro lado de las instalaciones, no iba a poder protegerla.  
Lo único bueno fue que a él lo enviaron hacia los laboratorios, así que pudo conseguir la muestra y por fin volver a ver a Sherry. En cuanto se dirigían al punto de encuentro se escucharon varios disparos, lo que los hizo aumentár la velocidad; al llegár lo que vieron los aterrorizo.  
Una criatura enorme con tentaculos y garras estaba atacando a Sherry y a los hombres que estaban con ella, uno de ellos había sido atravesado por uno de los tentaculos del montruo salpicando sangre hacia todos lados y murió, no sin antes soltar un grito que les erizó la piel a todos los presentes, mientras peleaban contra la criatura esta golpeó a Sherry y la lanzó hacia una pared con la que chocó y quedó tendida en el suelo -SHERRY!- Fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras corría hacia ella para ayudarla.  
-Estas bien super chica!-No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero pudo sentír la sangre que estaba saliendo de su cabeza.  
Al ver esa sangre manchando su mano sintió que todo se le desmoronaba ¿Esta muerta?, era en lo único en lo que podía pensar sin contar todos los recuerdos que pasaron por su mente.  
-D...Duele- Esa debil voz lo volvió a la realidad, ella seguía viva pero estaba herida.  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí!- La tomó en sus brazos y salió corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo esquibando zombies a diestra y siniestra, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al elevador sintió una punzada en el hombro; uno de esos estupidos guardias le disparó. Era el mismo que había besado la mano de Sherry anteriormente -A donde crees que vas con mi chica idiota?- Dijo mientras veía como Jake se desvanecía y dejaba caer a Sherry que aún estaba conciente y se arrastraba para ayudar a su compañero, el hombre se interpuso entre Jake y la rubia -No creas que te dejare ayudarlo preciosa, tu te vienes conmigo- le dijo mientras pateaba al pelirrojo en las costillas.  
Estaba a punto de desmayarse por los golpes, cuando de repente el guardia se quedó paralizado y con los ojos abiertos, Sherry se había levantado y había atravesado el pecho del hombre con su propia mano, escuchó un murmullo por parte de ella -A mi me encanta!- Exclamó mientras le arrancaba el corazón sin ni siquiera pestanear. Después de ver como la rubia mataba al soldado sin la mas minima piedad Jake se desmayó, ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y comenzó a soñar nuevamente pero esta vez fue una horrible pesadilla.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro y de repente aparecía Sherry conrriendo hacia el, se dirigió hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera llegar un tentáculo salió de las sombras y tomó la pierna de la rubia -Ayudame!- Gritó ella mientras el monstruo la arrastraba.

-No!- Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras corría hacia el lugar donde su amiga había desparecido, pero parecia que el lugar cada vez se alejaba más y más lo cual no le permitía llegar hacia ella.

-JAKE!- El grito desgarrador de Sherry seguido por un silencio de muerte lo hizo comenzar a llorar y arrodillarse mirando hacia la oscuridad, la cual parecía acercarse cada vez más hasta cubrir todo alrededor.

-Por qué?... Por qué!?... POR QUÉ!- Comenzó a gritar con puro dolor.

-Porque tu me dejaste morir- La voz de la rubia lo hizo levantar la vista, tenía lagrimas en los ojos y sangre que iba desde su pecho hasta sus pies, además de un enorme agujero en el estómago.

-Sherry!- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

-ME DAJESTE MORIR!- Le gritó ella antes de desvenecerse en el aire.

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, DIGANME SI TENGO ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ASI PODRE MEJORAR Y HACER UN FANFIC MAS DE SU AGRADO. ACEPTO CRITICAS Y QUE TENGAN UN HERMOSO DIA.


	4. ¿Quien eres?

CAPITULO 4: QUIÉN ERES?

BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y RECUERDEN COMENTAR SU OPINION Y CORREGIRME SI TENGO ALGÚN ERROR DE ORTOGRAFIA.

Jake se despertó de forma pesada, su cuerpo le dolía y no sabía donde estaba. Al darse la vuelta vió algo que lo dejo perplejo, era Sherry quien yacía profundamente dormida junto a el.  
Al moverse notó que había bendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, se fijó en la hora, las 4:57 ya habría tiempo para hablar en la mañana.

FLASHBACK

Sherry estaba aturdida, ese monstruo la había lanzado contra una pared causando que se golpeara, no podía moverse y le dolía la cabeza. En ese momento Jake apareció y la cargó en sus brazos; en cuanto estaban apunto de salir uno de los guardias le disparo al pelirrojo en el hombro, lo que causó que la lanzara unos metros para no aplastarla. Ella estaba viendo perfectamente lo que ese hijo de perra le hacía a su amigo y como pudo se levantó para detener al hombre; con todas sus fuerzas y odio golpeó al hombre, pero su mano traspasó su espalda y dejo su corazón completamente desprotegido. Con toda la ira que sentia no habia tiempo para la cordura, asi que tomó su corazon estrujandolo con fuerza -Te parece divertido?- Le susurró mientras comenzaba a apretar aún más aquel organo -A mi me encanta!- Exclamó mientras se lo arrancaba con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro, el hombre se desplomó y ella quedó con su corazón en las manos.  
El resto de los guardias llegaron corriendo y la rubia pudo ver sus miradas horrorizadas al verla con un corazon en la mano; pero ella sabía que no era solo por eso, podía sentir su sonrisa aun en su rostro. Lo que acababa de hacer la causaba una extraña gracia que hasta a ella misma le aterraba, pero no era el momento para sentir miedo tenía que proteger a Jake de esos hombres -Eres un maldito monstruo!- Le grito el jefe mientras hacía una seña a los demas para que apuntaran hacia ella.  
-Como dices? Yo un monstruo?- Le contestó la rubia -Jajajaja! no me hagas reir, acaso no se han visto en un espejo- Comenzó a acercarse cada ves más a los guardias aun con el ensangrentado organo en su mano.  
-Disparenle a esta perra!- Gritó el jefe mientras comenzaba a disparar con su pistola.  
Sherry pudo sentir varias dolorosas punzadas en su cuerpo, eran las balas que la atrabesaban de lado a lado, pero ella no dejó de caminar hacia los hombres -"Si te rindes Jake morira"- Pensaba para si misma mientras seguia abanzando; pocos minutos después se quedaron sin balas y todos miraban a la ojiverde con puro horror. Aun sonreia, teniendo el cuerpo ensangrentado y ese corazón en su mano; antes de que pudieran reaccionar ella les arrojo aquel organo y comenzó a golpearlos mortalmente en sus pechos y cuellos.  
Poco a poco todos los hombres habian caído sin el menor esfuerzo de la chica -Ahora vuelven soldado a cualquiera- Dijo mientras se dirigia hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, no le importaban las balas que aún tenía alojadas en el cuerpo, solo le importaba proteger al hombre que yacía desplomado en el suelo por ayudarla. Tomó el brazo de su compañero y lo pasó por sobre sus hombros -Cuánto pesas?- Dijo mientras se dirigía al elevador para salir de las instalaciones.  
En cuanto llego a la salida dejó a su compañero recostado contra la pared mientras subía la lujosa motocicleta en su camioneta 4X4, luego de eso subió a Jake al asiento trasero del vehículo y comenzó a conducír mientras llamaba a Hunnigan -Hola Sherry?- Contestó la mujer de anteojos.  
-Hola, necesito que me encuentres un lugar para pasar la noche-  
-Que ocurrió?-  
-Jake está herido y desmayado- Pudo ver a la castaña escribiendo algo en su computadora.  
-Hay un hotel a unos 500 metros de donde estas-  
-Pero cómo entro con un hombre desmayado y cubierta de sangre-  
-Tengo una amiga que trabaja en ese hotel, te ayudará a entrar y ya te reservé la habitación mas lujosa-  
-Eres la mejor, adios- La conversación finalizó y Sherry siguió su camino hacia el hotel, podía sentir a Jake balbucear algo inentendible lo que la hizo sonreir.  
Al llegar al hotel se encontró con una mujer de unos 10 años más que ella -Guau, tu amigo tubo una buena pelea- Dijo mientras la ayudaba a subír al pelirrojo por el ascensor de servicio -Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?-  
-No es necesario, yo lo curaré- Le contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
En cuanto dejaron a Jake en la cama la rubia se despidió de la otra mujer y procedió a ir al baño para quitarse las 2 balas que aún estaban incrustadas en su cuerpo, tomó unas pinsas y comenzó a meterlas en el agujero. No podía ocultar el dolor que le causaba -"Vamos Sherry, no es la primera vez que haces esto"- Pensó para si misma, de un tiron quitó la bala de su cuerpo lo que causó que sangrara bastante, tomó una toalla y se limpió la herida.  
Después de una dolorosa autocirugía se preparó para irse a dormir, dejando la toalla y las balas en el lavado del baño, pero había olvidado que Jake aún estaba dormido en la única cama que tenía el departamento -Molesto- Dijo mientras se hacía un lugar junto a el, no iba a dormir en el incómodo sillon por lo que se resignó y solo se relajó junto al hombre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya eran las 9:30 y el pelirrojo estaba despertando poco a poco, para darse cuenta de que Sherry ya no estaba a su lado. Por un momento se sintió vacio pero un ruido que venía de afuera de la habitación le devolvió las esperanzas, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la purta, la abrió y ahí estaba ella de espaldas sentada en el sofa tomando una taza de cafe; la ojiverde volteó y se creó el contacto visual -Buenos dias- Le dijo ella mientras se levantaba a dejar su taza en la cocina.  
-Que pasó?-  
-Te desmayaste y tube que traerte hasta aqui- Ni loca iba a decirle lo que le hizo a esos hombres, seguramente se espantaría.  
-Espero no haberte causado ningún problema-  
-Fue un placer ayudarte- Le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual causó que el chico se estremeciera al verla.  
-Bueno me alegra que estes bien, ire al baño- Le dijo dirigiendoce hacia la puerta de dicho lugar.  
-Espera!- Ya era demasiado tarde el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y vió la sangre y las balas en el lavado, volteó a verla completamente serio -Esta sangre es tuya!?- La rubia bajó la mirada hacia sus pies sin decir ni una palabra.  
-Dimelo!- Le dijo Jake mientras la tomaba por los hombros haciendo que ella levantara la mirada, en cuanto lo hizo el pudo verla con claridad, ahora estaba llorando y trataba sin exito de desviar la mirada.

-L..lo siento- Dijo de forma tartamuda.  
-Que te paso Sherry?- A el le dolía más que nada verla de esa forma -Lamento haberte sacudido-  
-N..no es por ti, es que cuando mate a esos hombres paso algo muy raro-  
-Que ocurrio super chica- Le dijo mientras la sentaba en el sofa.  
-Era divertido-  
-Que cosa?-  
-Matarlos!, era divertido hacerlo- Dijo mientras se volvía a hechar a llorar.  
-Okey, eso si que es raro-  
-Desde que ese zombie me mordió matar comenzo a divertirme, sobre todo a ese tipo que te disparó-  
-Como lo mataste?- La mirada del rapado se había vuelto seria, recordaba muy poco de ese momento.

-Yo...le arranqué el corazón con mis propias manos- Jake se quedó paralizado, ya no sabía que decír, esto era más de lo que podía controlar. Solo se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo, en cuanto ella se lo devolvió el sintió un ligero dolor en su costado derecho.  
-Que ocurre?-  
-Nada, es solo un pequeño dolor-  
-No revise esa parte ayer, dejame ver-  
-Ah no! entonces fuiste una mala enfermera- Le dijo el rapado con una sonrisa.  
-Muy gracioso - se sentó a un lado de el -Dejame ver - dijo volteando a verlo y al mismo tiempo jake puso su cara de diversión -No, me da pena. - decía al tiempo que se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Sherry arqueó una ceja y lo miro -No seas intantil, dejame ver - trato de acercarse pero el hombre seguía jugando con su paciencia -Olvidalo! que me dice que no intentarás violarme ah? - fingía su voz asustada. -muller, estoy hablando en serio -

-Oh! usando el apellido, que mala eres - seguía jugando, pero sherry no era una mujer con mucha paciencia que digamos, asi que se levantó de la cama -Bien, enconces muerete de dolor! - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-sherry espera! seré serio esta vez... lo prometo - dijo tratando de poner una cara tierna, algo que le pareció bastante gracioso a la chica -"esta drogado o que ?"- camino hacia donde estaba el rapado.

-No entiendo como alguien de tu rango puede tener la mentalidad de un niño de diez años - Volvió a sentarse junto a el. -Sabes que es solo juego... - Dijo acercandose a ella, volvió el contacto visual, esta vez a jake no le importaba cuanto dolor sintiera, solo quería tenerla cerca, quería volver a sentír a la mujer que había cambiado su vida, pero antes de acercarse un poco más se encontró con la mano de sherry tapando su boca y sin aviso alguno se deshizo de la camisa del ex-mercenario, obviamente se tomó unos segundos para observar su bien formado torzo, y después comenzó a curar un golpe no exactamente grande, pero si de tamaño considerable que se encontraba al costado izquierdo de sus costillas.  
Durante todo ese tiempo el solo se mantuvo mirandola, hasta pareciera que el dolor se le había olvidado, para cuando sherry terminó , él aún no salía de su trance -Hey! me estás escuchando? - en ese momento volvío a reaccionar. -Lo siento, estaba pensando en otro asunto... - sherry solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de "no" con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Dije que necesitas descansar-  
-Pero...- antes de poder decír algo más fue interrumpido.  
-No saldrás de aqui hasta que te mejores, afuera no durarás ni un minuto con ese estado- dijo mientras se dirigía a limpiar el lavado del baño.  
-No estoy tan mal... - jake se levantó detras de ella.  
-No es no, solo obedece- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño

- Por lo menos puedes decirme en donde estoy? - preguntó.

-Four Seasons - su respuesta se escuchó desde afuera, seguido de eso jake salió de la habitación hacia la pequeña sala comedor que formaba parte de la suit. Le alegraba que ella ya no estuviera llorando y aunque hubiera quedado como un infantil, la escena que había hecho mientras lo curaba había sido solo para hacerla reir.  
-Oye Jake- La chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-Que ocurre?-  
-Piensa rapido!- Le dijo mientras le arrojaba el collar que ella le había obsequiado cuando él tenía 7 años.  
-Gracias- Le contestó el.  
-Gracias a ti-  
-Por qué?-  
-Por conservarlo- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa que hubiera derretido hasta un glaciar.  
-De nada-  
-Ire a comprar unas cosas volveré mas tarde-

- Y que se supone que voy a hacer aquí ? no estarás pensando en encerrarme aquí , o si? - Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de sherry.

-Hay comida en la nevera, y tienes television con cable, creo que ya sabes donde está el baño... asi que pasala bien!- Sin más, movió su mano en señal de despedida y salió de la suit -olle! - Corrió hacia la puerta, pero ya no podía abrirla, miró por las ventanas y se dio cuenta de que el hotel era realmente alto, si trabata de salir por ahí seguro moriría, asi que resignado se sentó en el pequeño sofa de la sala y dió un largo suspiro -Que divertido...- .  
Mientras tanto en la recepción, la mujer hablaba con uno de los empleados del hotel -Necesito que investigues en donde se hospeda esta persona... - le mostró una foto de jake con ciertos datos. - Amigo suyo? - Pregunto el hombre.

-Algo asi . - respondio indiferente.

- Es todo lo que necesita? - volvió a preguntar comprometidamente el empleado. De nuevo volvió a formarse esa sonrisa, nadie sabia exactamente que significado tenía.

-Carga los gastos de su hotel a mi cuenta - el hombre la miró extrañado, pero aún asi la obedeció .

-Si señora - antes de que se retirara fue detenido nuevamente.

- Ah, y trae su equipaje aquí ... - confundido solo asintió y se marchó a hacer su encargo.  
Con todo eso arreglado, se dispuso a ir a hacer algunas compras para no tenér que preocuparse por comida hasta cuando tuviera que volver a su país, pero además de eso debía ir a completar su misión. Sabía que si se lo decía a Jake el querría ir con ella, pero con su estado solo sería peor para él.  
Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, el hombre estaba muerto de aburrimiento , sus ojos se cerraban una y otra vez en señal de sueño, siguió así otras tres veces hasta que el sonido de su móvil lo hizo saltar del sofa . Buscó en su bolsillo y contestó una video llamada. -mike... - inició la conversación con una voz un poco desganada.  
-jake! al fin pude contactarte, gracias al cielo estas bien - jake miraba como el chico de anteojos lo observaba esperando alguna clase de respuesta.  
- Pasó algo? - le preguntó el rubio mientras que el rapado se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.  
-No, pero el objetivo escapó ... - se podía ver al chico escribiendo algo en el teclado.  
-No hay problema, descubrimos que tiene otras tres propiedades en la ciudad, mas tarde te enviaré las coordenadas Te hirieron? - preguntó.  
- Un poco, estar bien -  
- Dime en donde estas, eviaré a alguien por ti - jake sonrió .  
-No hace falta, estan cuidando de mi aquí - mike lo miró extrañado.  
-Estan cuidando de ti? - preguntó confundido.  
-Si , me encontré con una buena amiga... - una tercera voz apareció .  
-Asi que una buena amiga, por alguna razon creo saber de quien se trata - jake echó una pequeña risa y al momento apareció Ashley en la pantalla.  
-Ashley tu que haces ahi ?- Preguntó .  
- Vine por un informe, te diviertes? - preguntó casi burlandose.  
-Si , la televisión tiene mucho que mostrarme - los dos tontos rieron del otro lado de la pantalla y después Mike volvió a hablar.  
- Mañana te avisaré acerca del informe de la CIA, mientras tanto estate al pendiente.  
-Esta bien-  
-Pasala bien con tu buena amiga- Dijo ashley y jake volvió a soltar una carcajada.  
- No sabes cuando dejar de hablar verdad?- en ese momento la conversación se cortó -Genial - botó su movil en la mesa frente al sofa y se recostó un rato.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, el sonido de sus pasos lo sacaron de su sueño, miró a su derecha y ahí estaba ella, dejando un pequeño contenedor metalico sobre la mesa - Te desperté ? - preguntó fria.  
-No estaba dormido, no te preocupes - se formó un silencio extraño, ella no dijo nada mas, solo se mantenía mirando hacia ese objeto de metal. Sabía que su trabajo había concluido en el momento que lo encontró , y eso significaba que al amanecer tendría que irse.  
Ella no lo planeó , no tenía idea de que se encontraría con él, hacía su trabajo, pero no quería que terminara tan pronto. Los brazos de jake la sacaron de sus pensamientos, pudo sentír su calido cuerpo cerca de su espalda, el estaba ahí , abrazandola como si nada pasara, como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos. sherry se giró hacia el sin deshacer el abrazo y sin más le correspondió.  
En ese momento no le importó nada más, solo quería estar cerca del hombre que se había convertido en su perdición sherry le devolvió el abrazo, sentía que su corazon saldría de su pecho, era la única mujer que podia convertirlo en una persona debil, no le importaba si tenía que luchar contra todo el mundo solo por ella, esa agradable mujer ya era parte de su ser desde que se conocieron.

Y BUENO HASTA ACA DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO Y PERDONEN MIS HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA xD NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	5. LOS SENTIMIENTOS

HOLA HUMANOS, SE QUE YA ESTUVE UN TIEMPO SIN CONTINUAR PERO ME EH SACADO MALAS NOTAS EN LA ESCUELA Y MI MADRE ME QUIERE CRUSIFICAR, EMPALAR Y MATAR A PATADAS, PERO SE CONFROMO CON DEJARME SIN INTERNET UNOS CUANTOS DIAS. ESCRIBI ESTE CAPITULO DE JAKE X SHERRY PERO EN UNA CUADERNO Y LUEGO LO PASE A MI COMPUTADORA, BUENO DEJARE DE HABLAR Y LOS DEJARE EMPEZAR CON EL CAPITULO 5.

CAPITULO 5: SENTIMIENTOS

El tiempo se congeló con ese abrazo, ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de romperlo, pero era el momento de aclarar las cosas de una vez -Sherry...-  
-Si, Que ocurre?- Su voz era tranquila.  
-Te quiero- La hizo levantar la mirada, sus profundos ojos azules lo decían todo sin que tuviera que abrir la boca. Ella sabía bien a que se refería, no era solo como amigos el quería llegar a algo más que eso, pero aún asi dudaba. Sabía que desde el momento en que se infectó todos sus seres queridos estaban en peligro de muerte, ya que umbrella no descansaría hasta tener su sangre y si ellos no podían tenerla se asegurarian de que nadie más la tuviera y de hacer su vida imposible; por lo que toda su vida se la pasó huyendo sin el más minimo descanso.  
Se aseguraba de no crear lazos con nadie, pero a sus 18 años causó la muerte de Daniel, su primer novio quien falleció por protegerla de Excella Gionne.  
-Callate...- Le dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho, el se quedó desconcertado, no había dejado su corazon al descubierto para recibír esa respuesta. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente, era la misma mirada que ponía cuando interrogaba a algún soldado o científico, nunca le había fallado, pero unos segundos despues de mirar fijamente esos orbes verdosos que siempre había adorado comenzó a sentír que se le subía todo el calor a la cara y al notár lo cerca que estaban fue aún peor -Sherry...- Dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a su rostro.  
-Si?...- Dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que Jake.  
Los dos comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro y a cerrar lentamente los ojos, sus labios tubieron un pequeño roce pero de repente * BOOM!*. Una gran explosión que venía de la ciudad los hizo dar un salto -Que mierda!- Exclamaron al unisono mientras corrían hacia la ventana, lograron ver el humo que venía de unos enormes edificios y como estos se desplomaban.  
Luego de unos segundos de quedarse mirando como caía el edificio alguien derribo la puerta -Sherry, tenemos que salir de aqui!- Un chico rubio de unos 32 años entró junto a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro que parecia tener la misma edad que Sherry.  
-Ellos quiénes son?- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras los miraba de forma desconfiada.  
-Te lo explico luego tenemos que irnos!- Corrieron por la ciudad hasta llegar a un gran camión militar, a ellos dos los hicieron subír al container mientras que la castaña y el rubio se subieron en la cabina del conductor, estuvieron sentados unos 20 minutos sin decír ni una palabra hasta que Jake se decidió a ser quien rompiera el incómodo silencio.  
-Puedes decirme quiénes son estos tipos y por qué nos ayudan?-  
-Son Mar y Nick, unos compañeros de trabajo-  
-Podemos confiar en ellos?-  
-Si, son mis amigos- Después de eso se quedaron callados un rato solo mirandoce el uno al otro.  
-Oigan amigos- Nick abrió las puertas y se metió en el container.  
-Que ocurre?- Dijo Jake con una mirada algo más relajada.  
-El viaje se alargara hasta la noche, asi que pararemos a descansar ¿Prefieren dormir aquí o adelante?-  
-Yo estoy bien aquí- Exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa.  
-Esta bien zombie, tú y tu amigo pueden quedarse aquí- Dijo riendo -Yo y Mar estaremos adelante-  
-Adios- El rubio se retiró y Jake se quedó mirando a Sherry extrañado.  
-Qué ocurre?-  
-Zombie?-  
-Ah, te diste cuenta de eso-  
-Aja, lo hice-  
-Es solo otro apodo tonto que me pusieron cuando me uní a los "portadores"-  
-Asi que "super chica" también es un apodo tonto?-  
-Quizás-  
-Hieres mis sentimientos- Dijo con una mirada de perrito regañado.  
-Está bien, no es un apodo tonto-  
-Ya lo sabía!-  
-Bueno sera mejor que descancemos- Jake cerró los ojos y en cuanto estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sintió un ligero peso sobre su hombro, abrió los ojos y pudo verla recostada contra su brazo.  
Nunca antes se había sentido asi con una chica, cuando estaba con ella solo quería protegerla y cuando ella no estaba se sentía completamente vacio, desde el día en que la conoció supo que ella era diferente a las demás mujeres y no solo por estar infectada, sino que ella tenía mucho caracter y no temía decir lo que pensaba aunque se lo estuviera diciendo a la persona más mala del mundo y también había logrado cambiarlo. El pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para que ella estuviera mas comoda -Dulces sueños super chica- Le susurró tiernamente, ella levantoó la mirada y lo miró fijamente.  
-Dulces sueños super chico- Dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios y se volvía a su posición anterior, Jake quedó paralizado, no podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Sin duda Sherry era una chica valiente, nunca conoció a alguna que diera el primer paso.  
Se quedó unos minutos contemplandola mientras dormía, se veía realmente hermosa con su cabello revuelto, su expresión completamente relajada y un lijero color en las mejillas. Ese momento le hizo olvidar todo lo que había vivido y toda la mierda que ocurría afuera, solo ella existía y no iba a permitir que nadie la alejara de él.  
Por último antes de dormirse, tomó una manta que ese tal Nick había dejado para combatír el frio y la puso sobre ellos, luego de eso apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Sherry y se quedó profundamente dormido, tendrían un largo dia por delante.  
La hora de levantarse llegó más rapido de lo que el esperaba, los golpes que venían de afuera del camión lo habían despertado y al hacerlo no veía a Sherry por ningún lado. Se levantó y golpeó la puerta del container (que se abria desde afuera) para que lo dejaran salir, le abrió un hombre vestido con traje de policia -Arriba las manos!- Exclamó quien parecia ser una chica. -Donde esta Sherry!-  
-jajaja-  
-De que mierda te ries!-  
-La matamos!- Esas palabras al pelirrojo lo paralizaron y su primer instinto fue lanzarse sobre aquella persona, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas -Jajajajaja-  
-Q...que?...- La misteriosa persona se sacó el casco anti disturbios y Jake pudo ver quien era -SHERRY!- Exclamó al mismo tiempo la abrazaba.  
-Te la creiste- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras el hombre ocultaba el rostro entre su cabello.  
-No vuelvas a hacerlo- Habló el con una voz algo cortada.  
-Que ocurre?- Ella se corrió hacia atras para poder verlo, estaba llorando y trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas.  
-Pensé que habías muerto- Dijo mientras ponía su frente contra la suya.  
-No te desarás de mi tan facil-  
-Jamas querría desacerme de ti super chica- Dijo mientras dejaba de llorar y le daba un beso.  
-Sabes una cosa?-  
-Qué?-  
-Nos estan viendo- Jake volteó y pudo ver a dos niños y a una niña que lo miraban fijamente.  
-Tía Sherry ¿quién es él?- Dijo el que parecía ser el mayor de los tres.  
-Niños el es Jake, amigo mio-  
-Hola!- Dijeron los tres.  
-Jake ellos son mis sobrinos, Tyler de 10 años, James de 8 y Amy de 5-  
-Hola chicos- Dijo levantando su mano en forma de saludo.  
Los niños siguieron mirandolo por unos segundos hasta que Mar, la chica de antes volvió a aparecer -hijos su tía y su novio quieren descansar, vamos a jugar con su padre. La morena se los llevó ,y Jake y Sherry volvieron a estár solos.  
-Novio?-  
-Ella vió cuando nos besamos- Dijo mirándolo con una expresión seria.  
-Pero... es que yo...-  
-Tienes novia? si es eso nadie tiene por que enterarse-  
-No es eso...- el pelirrojo ya no sabía que decír, nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida, él la amaba pero no sabía como expresarlo.  
-No me amas?-  
-Yo te amo mas que a mi vida!- Las palabras que decía ya no las estaba pensando, sino que salieron sin prebio aviso.  
La rubia se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa, mientras el se ponía cada vez mas colorado, podía darse cuenta de que esas palabras no habían sido pensadas, sino que salían de su corazón y de lo que él sentía por ella.  
Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta llegar a una cabaña de dos pisos -Qué es este lugar?-  
-Hogar dulce hogar- Dijo Sherry haciendolo entrar.  
-Bonita casa super chica- Le dijo mientras miraba cada detalle del lugar, ella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, el estaba registrando con la mirada toda la casa. Era bastante rustica y acogedora, pudo notár que en un estante había algo que brillaba, se acercó para tomarlo.  
Era aquel medallon dorado que Sherry llevaba el día que se conocieron, lo abrió y pudo ver una foto de ella con quienes parecian ser su padre y su madre -Qué ocurre?- La voz de la rubia le hizo dar un salto.  
-Esta eres tú de niña?-  
-Si, ese fue mi doceabo cumpleaños-  
-Eras muy bonita-  
-Gracias- La ojiverde ya no sabía que hacer ¿El estaba coqueteando o solo era una broma?, solo se limitó a quedarse mirando la foto de ella con sus padres, con cierta tristeza en su rostro.  
-Los extrañas?- Parecía como si él estuviera leyendo su mente.  
-Un poco-  
-Como es un poco?-  
-Ya sabes, ellos siempre trabajaban y casi nunca pasaban tiempo conmigo-  
-Lamento eso-  
-No pasa nada, ademas estoy mejor asi-  
-Asi como?-  
-Sola... supongo que es mejor sola que mal acompañada- Jake no podía creerlo, sabia que ella no era así y que estaba mintiendo ¿Pero por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?  
-Por qué mientes?-  
-Mentir sobre qué?- La había desubierto una vez mas.  
-Sobre estar sola-  
-No es mentira- Dijo mientras le daba la espalda para que no la viera a los ojos, no soportaba que la gente la mirara fijamente, la hacía sentír como si fuera un fenomeno.  
Pero el no aceptaba esa respuesta, por lo que la hizo voltear y comenzó a besarla con dulzura y con hambre, comenzó a empujarla hacia adelante hasta que ella chocó contra la pared, Sherry no quiso quedarse atras y decidió darle la vuelta a las cosas, por lo que ahora él estaba contra la pared. Comenzó a quitarle la camisa pero esta vez se tomó su tiempo para recorrér cada una de sus cicatrices con los dedos.  
-No las mires... son horribles- Dijo con una voz algo avergonzada.  
-Me gustan las cicatrices, ellas cuentan quién eres y de donde vienes-  
-Nunca lo pensé asi- Eso fué lo último que se dijeron antes de volver a besarse, el pelirrojo tomó sus pierna y la levantó en el aire pero al hacerlo ambos calleron al suelo.  
-Tonto, no puedes levantar nada así-  
-Auch, ahora me duele la espalda- Dijo mientras ella se levantaba y lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
Jake estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama, mientras que Sherry se encontraba sobre el dandole un masaje bastante relajante (hace falta decír que el estaba sin camisa? chicas aloquence xD), se estaba quedando dormido hasta que sintió como la ojiverde mordía su oreja, sabía cual era su punto debil y eso a el lo volvía loco, por lo que se dió la vuelta dejandola debajo de él y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez con deseo -Ya veo por qué te dicen zombie- Dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
-Acaso crees que hago esto con todo el mundo?-  
-Eres muy hermosa, debes tener varios hombres detras de tí-  
-Callate!- Eso fué lo último que se dijeron antes de dar inicio a una noche que ninguno de los dos jamas iba a olvidar.

Y BUENO AQUI LOS DEJO A SU PERVERTIDA IMAGINACION XD, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN CUANTO PUEDA Y SI DIOS WESKER ME LO PERMITE.


	6. Amigos

Y BUENO DESPUES DE NADA Y ANTES DE TODO QUERIA DARLE LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON PATA SEGUIR CON ESTE FANFIC, ESO ME HACE SABER QUE LO DISFRUTARON Y QUERIA DECIRLES QUE ME EH DADO CUENTA DE QUE MUCHOS CUANDO ME DICEN QUE TENGO ALGUN FAYO PONEN AL PRINCIPIO DE SU OPINION "SIN OFENDER" O "NO TE ENOJES", CUALQUIER CRITICA ES BIENVENIDA MIENTRAS SEA CONSTRUCTIVA, YA SE QUE TENGO MUCHOS HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA Y QUE QUISAS ME SALTO LOS TILDES EN LAS PALABRAS. PERO NO TEMAN EN HACERMELO SABER, EL FANFIC ES PARA USTEDES YO SOLO LO ESCRIBI. BUENO DEJARE DE HABLAR Y LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO 6.

CAPITULO 6: AMIGOS

Ya eran casi las 5:00 AM y esos dos seguían con su "tarea" (digamos que se equivocaban y tenían que volver a hacerla xD), el pelirrojo estaba exausto y al borde del climax, pero la ojiverde no tenía intenciones de parar; ella estaba sobre él observando cada una de sus expresiones con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se movía más y más rapido.  
-Sherry, si sigues haciendo eso...- Dijo el ojiazul mientras ella lo cayaba con un beso.  
-Que cosa? Acaso esto?- La rubia comenzó a moverse aún más rapido que antes. Podía ver como el ex mercenario hacía un gesto de placer -O quizás esto?- Esta vez empezó a darle besos en el cuello.  
Él ya estaba a punto de acabár, y esos besos solo apresuraban las cosas. Jake disfrutaba de esos mimos y besos hasta que la chica mordió su cuello, eso sin duda dejaría una marca, pero no le importaba en lo más minimo.  
Desidió darle un giro a las cosas y se puso sobre ella; siguieron con sus besos y movimientos hasta que ambos llegaron al climax, el pelirrojo dejo gran parte de él dentro de su cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre ella -Apuesto a que ninguna chica consiguió una noche asi contigo- Le dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba para descansár sobre su pecho.  
-Qué chicas?- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-No te hagas el tonto-  
-Hablo en serio yo solo conosco a Sherry Birkin- Sus palabras eran en serio, estaba 100% seguro de que ella era la única mujer que podía volverlo una persona completamente diferente.  
-Que descances- Le dijo la rubia mientras cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba completamente.  
-Duerme bien super chica- Le dió un beso en la frente y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos mientras se proponía a dormir placidamente junto a la mujer de su vida.  
Ambos durmieron placidamente sin ninguna interrupción; Jake fué el primero en despertar, desidió que sería mejor ponersa algo de ropa ya que estaba desnudo y hacía algo de frio. La rubia lo abrazó por detras mientras que él dió un pequeño salto.  
-Buenos días-  
-Dormiste bien?- Le dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
-Si, gracias por preguntar-  
-La pasaste bien anoche?- Exclamó con una sonrisa picara.  
-Fué la primera vez que estoy con un hombre- El pelirrojo se sorprendió, él no lo sabía y ella tampoco se lo había dicho.  
-Por qué no me lo dijiste?-  
-No quería que pensaras raro de mi-  
-Te lastimé?- La ojiverde lo besó con ternura mientras lo miraba a los ojos.  
-Tu nunca me lastimarías- Jake comenzó a besarla como la noche anterior pero alguien llamó a la puerta, poniendo fin a esos mimos.  
-Quién es el agua fiestas?- Dijo el ojiazul mientras le daba espacio para cambiarse.  
-Ni idea de quién puede ser a esta hora- La rubia salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa -Leon!- Jake escuchó el grito de Sherry desde la habitación, si ese hombre se enteraba de que el famoso hijo de Wesker estaba con ella seguro que enloquecería. Él tenía que admitir que hubiera sido genial ver la cara de ese tal Leon si lo veía salir de la habitación, pero no quería meter a su super chica en problemas.  
Volviendo con Sherry, ella estaba sorprendida de que su amigo estubiera aquí.  
-Cómo esta todo?- Preguntó el rubio.  
-Todo esta muy bien por aquí ¿Cómo está todo con Helena?-  
-No muy bien, esta algo preocupada por mis misiones-  
-Tienes que admitir que tiene algo de razón, es peligroso que vayas-  
-No debería ser yo el que dijera eso?- Dijo riendo.  
-No, creo que no, ahora quiero que vayas y te disculpes con Helena-  
-Esta bien adios- Se despidieron y ella cerró la puerta, el pelirrojo bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella con una sonrisa.  
-Qué ocurre?- Preguntó la ojiverde mientras lo miraba algo extrañada.  
-Me sorprendió que tengas que darle consejos a ese cuarenton-  
-Primero tiene 37 y segundo, el pobre no sabe nada de mujeres-  
-Como sea ¿Como está tu brazo?- Dijo él haciendo referencia a la herida que tenía la noche anterior.  
-Ya no está, se curó-  
-Eso es bueno-  
-Sigueme quiero mostrarte algo-  
-Qué es?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.  
-Ya veras- Sherry lo llevó hacia el bosque que estaba detrás de su casa, se adentraron en el hasta que la rubia le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio -Iré a buscar lo que quiero mostrarte, no te muevas de aquí- Antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica corrió y desapareció detras de unos arbustos.  
Mientras esperaba Jake logró escuchar todos los sonidos del bosque, y uno en especial que le llamó la atención -*Lobos?*- Pudo escuchar el auyido de un lobo, y no parecía estar muy lejos.  
Decidió caminar un poco para no aburrirse, no iba a ir demasiado lejos para que Sherry pudiera encontrarlo facilmente en cuanto volviera. Pero mientras caminaba encontró una cueva, dentro parecía haber alguien moviendoce -Sherry eres tú?- No recibió ninguna respuesta por lo que sacó su celular del bolsillo y alumbró para ver qué o quién estaba dentro de la cueva.  
Tardó unos segundos en encontrar a quien hacía esos movimientos, era un enorme lobo negro, demasiado grande para ser un lobo normal, que lo miraba fijamente mientras le gruñia -Que mier...!- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el enorme animal saltó sobre él. Jake lo golpeó en el ocico, lo que le dió tiempo para salir de su agarre; consiguió pararse y vió como el animal corria hacia él con una mirada asesina, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos esperando el ataque pero este nunca llegó.  
Al abrir los ojos vió a Sherry que detenía al lobo sin que este le hiciera el menor daño -Ya tranquilo- Decía mientras lo acariciaba -Lo asustaste- Dijo mientras miraba a Jake quien aún no entendia que estaba pasando.  
-Yo lo asusté a él!- Exclamó sorprendido por la acusación que le hacia la rubia, ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza -Quién es él?-  
-Jake, él es Max... Max, él es Jake- El enorme animal lo miró y le gruñó una vez más antes de meterse de nuevo en la cueva  
-Él es lo que querías mostrarme?-  
-En parte si-  
-Qué más querias que vea?-  
-Sigueme- Ambos entraron en la cueva, que llevaba a otro lugar, tubieron que bajar por unas rocas musgosas las cuales no hacian más facil el camino.  
Despues de seguir el camino que habia tomado el lobo llegaron a un pequeño rio, junto a él habia una jauria de lobos casi del mismo tamaño que el llamado "Max".  
-Ellos son la familia de Max- Explicó la rubia mientras uno de los cachorros más pequeños se le acercaba, y ella lo levantó en brazos.  
-Cómo es que no te atacan-  
-Por qué habrian de hacerlo?-  
-Cuando tu amigo me vió no dudó ni medio segundo en saltar sobre mi-  
-Max!- La ojiverde le gritó al lobo y este se puso junto a ella con el rabo entre las patas -Jake es el amigo del que te hablé!- Continuó gritandole -No se ataca a los amigos-  
-Cómo que le hablaste de mi?- Interrogó el ojiazul.  
-Tu tía no te lo dijo? Puedo hablar con algunos infectados-  
-Wow, eso es extraño-  
-Hay algo en mi que sea normal?- Dijo la chica con una mueca de diversión.  
-Ahora que lo pienso... no- Contestó el pelirrojo siguiendole el juego -Cómo hiciste para que no te atacaran?-  
-Cuando pasó lo de Racoon City terminé caminando por una via del tren con Leon, hasta que llegaron los de seguridad nacional y nos rescataron... Leon no pudo evitar abrir la boca y les dijo que yo había sido infectada por mi padre, esos tipos me llevaron a un laboratorio donde me usaron como conejillo de indias durante 2 años... en ese lugar conocí a mis amigos que viste antes, en cuanto conseguimos escapar lleguamos a este bosque y encontré a unos cachorros de lobo que estaban siendo atacados por perros zombies, tomé un palo y comencé a golpearlos... luego llegó la madre de los cachorros y los mató, pero los perros la hirieron y tube que sacrificarla... me quedé con los cachorros y ellos tubieron sus propios cachorros, me ven como si fuera una de ellos-  
-Cada vez estoy más impresionado de ti- A el pelirrojo de verdad le sorprendia cada vez más Sherry, había logrado sobrevivir a toda esta mierda de mundo y seguramente eso le causó traumas, pero ella los soportaba y seguia adelante sin mirar atras en ningun momento.  
Se quedaron un rato caminando por el bosque hasta que ya era la hora de almorzar, decidieron volver a la casa pero para cuando llegaron se llevaron una gran sorpresa -Sherry!- Era Claire seguida de Chris, Helena, Leon, Megan y Ada. La pelirroja corrió a abrazarla y se quedó mirandola por un segundo -Ya eres más alta que yo!- Dijo sacudiendola.  
-Creo que te quedaste enana hermana- Dijo Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-No seas malo Chris, no todos somos un armario con pies- Esta vez habló Ada.  
-A quién le dices armario con pies?!- Exclamó Chris acercandoce a Ada con una mirada asesina.  
-No pueden dejar de pelear por 5 minutos?- Dijo Megan con una mirada cansada  
-Agradece que llegaron hasta aqui sin matarse entre si- Rió Helena.  
-Qué haces tú aquí?- Leon se quedó mirando a Jake, el pelirrojo ni se movió de al lado de Sherry.  
-Vine a visitar a Sherry-  
-Y por qué viniste a visitarla?- Esto ya se habia vuelto un interrogatorio.  
-Yo...-  
-Jake es mi novio!- Chris que hasta recien habia estado peleando con Ada se quedó mirando fijamente a Jake, y Leon observaba al pelirrojo con una mirada llena de odio.  
-Novio! desde cuando- El pelirrojo mo podia resistir las ganas de probocar a aquel hombre.  
-Desde ayer- Dijo Jake poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de la rubia, Leon y Chris comenzaron a ponerse rojos de ira y a acercarse a Jake con mirada asesina.  
-Bueno niños, vamos a calmarnos- Habló Ada con una sonrisa, esta pelea le causaba gracia.  
-Además, Sherry ya es una adulta- Esta vez habló Helena.  
Ambos hombres se calmaron y comenzaron a hablar con el jefe de Sherry, mientras que ella, Helena y Ada fueron a buscar a Mar. Jake se quedó unos segundos mirando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
-Has visto que bonita sonrisa tiene Sherry?- Claire se le había acercado mientras el estaba distraido.  
-Si, es muy hermosa-  
-Si la pierde te mataré-  
-Claire ven aca!- Chris la llamó desde el camion en el que habían llegado.  
-Espero que hallas entendido- Dijo mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaba su hermano.  
Al pelirrojo no le preocupaban las amenazas, es más, le agradaba que Sherry tubiera personas que la cuidaran de esa forma, lo hacia sentir más seguro sobre si podría cuidarla de la misma forma que ellos.

Y BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, QUE PASEN UNAS BONITAS VACACIONES Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :D.


	7. DESPEDIDAS

HOLA A TODOS LOS HERMOSOS HUMANOS DE ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN POR TARDAR EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO EN FIN DISFRUTENLO.

CAPITULO 7: DESPEDIDAS  
Jake estaba hablando con Leon y Chris sobre una misión pendiente -Hay que encontrar al cientifico- Dijo Chris en completa seriedad.  
-Pero cómo lo haremos?- Contestó Leon.  
-Vamos a poner una investigación a fondo- Esta vez la voz de Chris estaba llena de ira -No se nos puede escapar!-  
-Tranquilo hermano, no te pongas asi- Dijo Claire riendo al ver a su hermano de esa forma.  
-Si me hubieran dejado matarlo no estaríamos teniendo este problema- Esta vez habló Ada, todos la miraron extrañados.  
-En serio Ada?- Dijo Helena mirandola seriamente.  
-Pudiste hacerlo y no lo hiciste!- Exclamó Megan.  
-Qué?! Es culpa de Chris!-  
-Y por qué es mi culpa?!-  
-Por no dejarme matar personas!-  
-Bueno soldado deja de pelear- Dijo Jake riendo.  
-Que tal si Sherry trae a sus lobos para rastrearlo?- Dijo Nick mientras Sherry, quien se encontraba detrás de Claire le hacía señas para que se callara.  
-Qué lobos?- Habló Leon mirando a Sherry con intriga.  
-Ningun lobo, no sabe lo que dice- Dijo poniendoce junto a él y dandole un golpe en la espalda.  
-Pero si tu tienes...- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la rubia le pegó un codazo en el estomago.  
Todos miraron extrañados a Sherry mientras que ella se lllevaba a Nick hacia un lugar apartado para que no escucharan los demás, ninguno de ellos le dió mucha importancia excepto Jake quien se dirigió lo más cerca que pudo para escuchar que decían  
-Te dije que te callaras-  
-Pero por qué no pueden saber que tienes lobos?-  
-Te piensas que todos se sienten comodos rodeados de criaturas que pesan más de 300 kilos!-  
-Buen punto, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-  
-Ese tipo no es nuestro problema, ya hicimos nuestro trabajo-  
-Pero...-  
-Tenemos la muestra no?-  
-Asi es-  
-Entonces mision terminada, en la noche volvemos a Escocia-  
-De acuerdo- Nick volvió a irse con Mar y Jake se escabulló para que no lo viera, no fue la mejor forma de enterarse que tendrían que separase nuevamente. Mientras pensaba no se percató de que la ojiverde estaba detrás de él.  
-Espiando como siempre?- Su voz lo hizo dar un salto.  
-N..No estaba espiando-  
-No sabes mentir- Dijo ella riendo.  
-Por qué vas a irte?-  
-Debo volver a nuestra base principal-  
-No me dijiste nada-  
-Odio las despedidas-  
-Y que ibas a hacer irte mientras yo dormía-  
-quizás- Habló mientras se dirigía a su cabaña.  
-Oye!- Gritó el pelirrojo mientras corría detrás de ella. La siguió hasta que ella entró en la rústica cabaña y cerró la puerta dejandolo afuera, él dudó unos segundos y se adentro en la casa; no vió a nadie dentro era como si ella hubiera desaparecido.  
Comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente por todos lados pero no la encontraba -Sherry!- Gritó ya muy preocupado -Donde estas?!- No resivió ninguna respuesta, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso hasta que sintió a alguien moverse detrás de él. Volteó pero no vió a nadie -Me extrañaste?- La rubia le susurró al oido mientras tapaba sus ojos y reía, el volteó con una mirada seria y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó aún con seriedad.  
-Solo era una broma-  
-No fue divertido-  
-Tu puedes hacer bromas y yo no?- Ella ya se estaba cansando de su mal humor.  
-Pero es diferente-  
-En qué?-  
-Yo no juego con tus sentimientos-  
-Jugar con tus sentimientos?- El ojiazul enrojeció se había incriminado a si mismo, había quedado como un tonto en frente de la mujer que más le importaba en el mundo, seguramente ella pensaba que él era un estupido sentimental.  
Solo se limitó a bajar la mirada hacia sus pies. Los brazos de la rubia lo sacaron de sus pensamientos -Lamento haberte asustado, no te averguences- Era como si hubiera leido su mente, ella lo entendía a la perfección sin que tubiera que contarle lo que le pasaba. Él le correspondió el abrazo, el cual fue interrumpido su tía quien entraba a buscar a Sherry.  
-Qué pasa?- Habló la rubia rompiendo el abrazo.  
-Dice Nick que ya metas a "ya sabes quienes" en el camion-  
-Ya voy- Despues de esto Megan se retiró y ellos dos volvieron a estar solos.  
-Ella sabe sobre tus lobos?-  
-Se los mostré cuando le pregunté si podía darle un cachorro a tu prima-  
-Seguro que a becky le encantará-  
-Eso espero-  
-Cómo vas a llevarlos haste Escocia?-  
-Iremos en barco asi que podremos llevarlos en el camion-  
-Es una lastima que no puedas quedarte- Dijo con una mirada apenada.  
-Sabes que debo irme-  
-Voy a extrañarte-  
-No es como si no nos fueramos a ver nunca más- Dijo riendo, se quedaron mirandoce en silencio, Jake comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia su boca mientras cerraba los ojos.  
-Sherry, hay que meter a tus amigos al camion!- La voz de Nick los hizo alejarse arruinando el momento.  
-Ya voy!-  
-Apresurate!-  
-Si no fuera mi primo- Refunfuñó la rubia mientras apretaba su puño.  
-Es tu primo?!-  
-Por desgracia si-  
-Entonces no eres la única Birkin-  
-Si soy la única Birkin-  
-Pero dijiste que...-  
-Él no es Birkin, solo que cuando eramos niños él me llamaba prima y ahora quedamos como familia-  
-Entonces es tu primo de corazón?-  
-Si, eso creo- Ambos salieron de la cabaña y se separaron, Jake fue a continuar su charla con Chris y Sherry se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus mascotas.  
No estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que hablaba aquel robusto hombre, estaba más preocupado por su super chica, una vez que la tenía en sus brazos nuevamente la alejaban de él como si el destino no quisiera que estuvieran juntos por nada en el mundo -Me estás escuchando?- La voz del castaño lo volvió a la realidad.  
-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas-  
-Deja de pensar en Sherry y presta atención- Le dijo Ada, quien se había acercado por detrás para hablar con él.  
-Como sabes que estoy pensando en ella?-  
-Eres un libro abierto Wesker-  
-No me llames asi!- Le dijo entre dientes.  
-A es verdad, aún no aceptas el apeyido-  
-Nunca lo haré-  
-Yo que tu lo haría podrías tener suerte-  
-En qué podría tener suerte?-  
-Cuando Sherry cumplió 18 años umbrella le depositó un buena cantidad de dinero en su cuenta bancaria, también las escrituras de un gran castillo en Escocia, lo usan como hotel para la gente que está infectada, ya que la mayoria son niños-  
-Por qué hicieron eso?-  
-Por el trabajo de su padre-  
-Y cuanto dinero fue?-  
-Más de 100.000.000 de seguro-  
-Guau es una gran suma!- Dijo sorprendido el ex-mercenario.  
-Ya lo creo, con eso no te alcanza la vida para gastarlo-  
-de que hablan ustedes dos?- Chris estaba en frente de ellos con una mirada seria.  
-De deportes- Contestó Ada de forma despreocupada.  
-No te creo-  
-Es verdad amigo, ella sabe mucho de deportes- Contestó Jake señalando a Ada, el castaño se retiro y los dejó continuar con su charla de "deportes".  
-Despues de casi un año trabajando juntos aún no cofía en ti?-  
-No lo culpo, perdió a muchos hombres en manos de Carla-  
-Esa no es razon para desconfiár de esa manera-  
-Ya se le pasará, solo hay que darle tiempo-  
-Mucho tiempo- Dijo Jake riendo.  
-Te apuesto 500 dolares a que puedo hacer que confíe en mi en menos dos meses- Estiró su mano hacia él.  
-Trato echo- Dijo estrechandocela con una sonrisa triunfante.  
La noche llegó más rapido de lo que ambos pensaban, por lo que tendrían que despedirse -Vas a extrañarme?- Preguntó Jake con una gesto divertido.  
-Sigue soñando Muller-  
-Por qué hieres mis sentimientos?- Volvió a preguntar fingiendo una voz triste.  
-Porque quiero- Contestó.  
-Entonces nos vemos pronto-  
-Claro que si- Dijo dandole un golpe en el hombro y dirigiendoce hacia el gran barco.  
-Te extrañaré!- Gritó el pelirrojo mientras el barco comenzaba a navegar, Jake sacudía su mano exageradamente en forma de saludo, cosa que a la rubia le pareció divertida. Se quedó parado en el muelle hasta que pedió al barco de vista y se retiró hasta la cabaña en la que había pasado esa primera noche con Sherry, tendría que irse en la mañana por lo que se puso a registrar el lugar en busca de que no se olvidara nada.  
Mientras levantaba una de sus camisas del suelo de la sala vió algo que brillaba en una estanteria *su medallon* Pensó mientras lo tomaba y volvía a mirar aquella foto de ella con sus padres, de repente se le callo por accidente lo que causó que se abriera un pequeño compartimiento en él *Qué es esto?* Se preguntó mientras examinaba la forma que tenía el compartimiento *Parece que algo va aquí*. Lo guardó en su maleta, era una razon para verla lo antes posible y se prometió a si mismo darselo tan pronto la volviera a ver.

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO :D NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN, SALUDOS A TODOS. 


	8. Desaparecida

HOLA GENTE COMO ESTAN, BUENO AQUI LES DEJO LA ACTUALIZACION DEL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y SI NO LES GUSTA VENDRA EL USTANAK Y LOS VIOLARA EN LA NOCHE :3

CAPITULO 8: DESAPARECIDA

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde la última vez que Jake vió a Sherry, no recibía noticia de ella desde hace tres semana y eso empezaba a preocuparlo; por otro lado el asunto de encontrar al cientifico lo mantenía distraido -Ese maldito esta bien escondido- Decía Ada para molestar a Chris cada vez que podía, todos estaban buscando por cielo y tierra sin ningún resultado.  
Chris, Ada, Megan y Jake eran los encargados de encontrar a este hombre ya que Leon estaba muy ocupado con el asunto del embarazo de Helena. Jake se preguntaba que se sentiria ser padre, él nunca conoció al suyo pero deberia ser lindo tener a sus propios hijos y protegerlos para que nada ni nadie les pusiera un dedo encima; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su telefono empezó a sonar; respondió de mala gana y sin el minimo interés.  
-Hola?-  
-Jake,Jake Muller?!- La voz de una mujer nerviosa lo hizo dar un salto.  
-Si ¿Quién habla?-  
-Soy Mar, me recuerdas-  
-Si, la amiga de Sherry ¿Cómo está ella?-  
-Por eso mismo te llamo-  
-Donde está, se encuentra bien?- Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.  
-Ese es el problema...-  
-qué quieres decir?-  
-No sabemos donde está- Esas palabras le atravesaron el corazón como si de una bala se tratara, el amor de su vida estaba desaparecida o mucho peor muerta.  
-Cómo que no saben donde está!- Su grito se escuchó en toda la BSAA, causando que Ada, Chris y Megan voltearan a verlo, el pelirrojo activó el atavoz para que escucharan lo que la chica decía.  
-La enviaron a una misión de reconocimiento junto con Nick, no iban a ser más de dos horas, pero comenzaron a tardar más de lo esperado. Fuimos a buscarlos, pero solo encontramos a Nick que estaba gravemente herido- Todos se quedaron petrificados ante la declaración de la mujer al otro lado del telefono.  
-Tenemos que encontrarla!- Claire apareció de la nada y escuchó parte de la conversación.  
-Pueden dejarme hablar solo con Jake?- Preguntó la morocha al otro lado de la linea, cuando todos volvieron a sus actividades normales el ex-mercenario salió de la sala para que no lo escucharan.  
-Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?-  
-Porque es algo que tiene que ver mucho contigo-  
-Cómo qué?-  
-Como el principal sospechoso de la desaparición de Sherry-  
-Dame un nombre-  
-Albert Wesker- El corazón de Jake se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su padre.  
-Él está muerto!-  
-Eso mismo pensamos hasta que recibimos llamados de que lo habían visto en Sudafrica-  
-Entonces él tiene a Sherry- Su voz se llenó de rabia mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.  
-Es el principal sospechoso, aún no estamos seguros-  
-Qué debo hacer?-  
-Queremos enviarte al último lugar en donde supuestamente fue visto este hombre para confirmar que es verdad-  
-Y cómo me ayuda esto con Sherry?-  
-Si lo encuentras podrías encontrar a Sherry-  
-Voy para alla-  
-Asegurate de venir solo-  
-Entendido, adios- Jake finalizó la llamada y se dirigió hasta la salida lo más silencioso posible.  
Ya estaba en frente de la puerta, con su mano en el picaporte y a punto de irse a buscar a su amada, pero alguien lo interrumpió.  
-A donde crees que vas?- La voz de su prima Becky le arruinó la salida discreta; ella era una niña de 8 años pero era muy astuta.  
-Ire a comprar unas cervezas-  
-Voy contigo-  
-No, no puedes venir-  
-Por qué no?-  
-No puedes porque...-  
-Vas a buscar a Sherry- El pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido, una niña de 8 años descubrió su plan.  
-Si, por eso no puedes venir-  
-Solo vas por ella?-  
-Qué quieres decir?-  
-Escuché lo de tu padre- Dijo la niña mirandolo fijamente -Vas a buscarlo?-  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo-  
-Él es mi tío asi que es asunto mio lo quieras o no!- Exlamó cruzandoce de brazos.  
-Qué tengo que hacer para que cierres la boca?-  
-En cuanto vuelvas me prestas tu motocicleta-  
-Ni por todo el dinero del mundo!-  
-Mamá!- Becky gritó tan fuerte que de seguro toda la BSAA la escuchó.  
-Esta bien, pero solo una vuelta-  
-Y luego me prestas tus armas!-  
-Ni lo sueñes-  
-A no?- La niña tomó aire como para volver a gritar, pero fue interrrumpida por la mano de Jake.  
-Bueno, por favor no vuelvas a gritar-  
-Trato echo- Justo en ese momento apareció Megan detras de Becky.  
-Qué pasa que gritas hija?-  
-Quiero helado- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Esta bien, vamos por uno- Las dos se alejaron, pero antes de irse Becky miró a Jake haciendole señas de que se fuera.  
Jake se subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió hasta las coordenadas que había enviado Mar, sin pensar en nada más que en la reciente noticia de que al parecer su padre estaba vivo, según muchas personas él había sido un idiota que trató de destruir el mundo y además que se creía un dios; sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos y se concentró en el camino por el que iba, era un lugar extraño, parecía que nadie había conducido por él en años, pero esta era la dirección que marcaba su GPS asi que iba a seguirlo sin importar a donde lo llevara, si ese era el camino para rescatar a su chica lo seguiría aunque lo llevara hasta el mismo infierno.  
Despues de 40 minutos de viaje llegó hacia las coordenadas que indicaba su GPS, se encontró con una enorme puerta metalica rodeada por paredes aún más altas que la misma, desde arriba de la pared se asomó un hombre con una escopeta -Qué quieres?- Preguntó aquel tipo armado con seriedad en su voz.  
-Soy Jake, vengo por el asunto de Sherry Birkin-  
-Asi que tu vas a ayudarnos a buscar a zombie- Una segunda voz apareció desde el otro lado de las paredes, era la de Nick, el primo de Sherry -Dejenlo pasar, es amigo mío- El otro hombre abrió la puerta y Jake pudo ver lo que había al otro lado de las murallas, una pequeña ciudad con negocios, casas, parques, etc. Era un bonito lugar para estar en un sitio tan alejado.  
De la muralla bajaron Nick y Mar seguidos por dos hombres con ropa camuflada.  
-Asi que aún estas vivo- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.  
-Asi que aún no tienes pelo- Contestó Nick con completa seriedad, ambos hombres comenzaron a fulminarse con la mirada llenos de odio, hasta que Mar interrumpió su pelea interna.  
-Bueno evitemos matarnos entre nosotros- Exclamó con una sonrisa forzada -Recuerda porqué te trajimos aquí- Le dijo a Jake cambiando a una expresión seria.  
-Aún me pregunto por qué lo hiciste venir- Refunfuñó Nick.  
-Porque él es el hijo de Albert Wesker y también es el novio de Sherry te guste o no-  
-Pero podiamos solucionarlo nosotros-  
-Tu estás herido y yo no pienso ir a arriesgar mi cuello en algo que no voy a poder hacer teniendo tres hijos a los que cuidar-  
-Esta bien, sales mañana- Esta vez Nick miraba a Jake.  
-Por qué no hoy?-  
-Porque esta oscureciendo, iras mañana- Contestó la morena.  
-Mañana puede ser muy tarde!- Exclamó el ex-mercenario mirando a ambos con completa seriedad.  
-Odio decirlo pero tiene razón- Habló Nick.  
-Prefieres salir hoy?- Preguntó Mar nuevamente.  
-Si-  
-Te prepararemos un helicoptero y te iras en cuanto este listo- Esta vez habló Nick.  
-Esta bien-  
Mar llevó a Jake hasta el enorme edificio donde trabajaban, él nunca creyó que podría entrar a la enorme central en la que su super chica trabajaba, era como un lugar ajeno al mundo que conocía. Había niños en algunas salas que estaban aprendiendo a usar un arma, los adultos estaba la mayoría trabajando sentados detrás de escritorios hablando por telefono o escribiendo algo en las computadora que tenían en frente, otros estaban con sus armas colgadas y preparados para la acción -No entiendes este lugar?-  
-Ni en lo más minimo- Dijo el pelirrojo con una risa.  
-Esto funciona asi, lo que están detrás de las computadoras son humanos; trabajan como nuestros recepcionistas y escriben los informes de las misiones, los que están de soldados son las personas infectadas o "portadores" como prefieren que los llamen algunos son muy temperamentales asi que mejor no los provoques-  
-Por qué hablas de los "portadores" en tercera pesona?-  
-Yo soy humana, Nick es el portador-  
-Asi que el infectado te conquistó?- Dijo Jake divertido.  
-Sherry te conquistó a ti o no?- Contestó siguiendole el juego.  
-Hablando en serio ¿Por qué son tantos humanos?-  
-Te sorprenderia la cantidad de misiones que el gobierno nos manda-  
-No pueden hacerlo ellos y les dejan el trabajo sucio a ustedes-  
-Somos algo asi como mercenarios, con cada misión ganamos algo-  
-Cómo qué?-  
-Ni idea, Sherry se encarga de las negociaciones-  
-Por qué ella?-  
-Porque los humanos sienten algo cuando están cerca de ella-  
-Confianza?-  
-Miedo-  
-Pero ella no da miedo-  
-Creeme los del gobierno prefieren que simmons reviva antes de tratar con ella-  
-Por qué es eso?-  
-No sabes quién es su padre?-  
-Ella me dijo que era un cientifico-  
-Nada más?-  
-Qué más tendría que decirme?- Antes de que la castaña pudiera contestar recibió una llamada a su celular.  
-Debo irme, al parecer encontraron a un BOW muy cerca de aquí, te enviaré unos archivos a la computadora que está en el cuarto que se te asignó-  
-Cómo llego a la habitación?-  
-Es la número 665- Mar le entregó una llave y se retiró del edificio.  
Jake siguió su camino hacia la habitación que le fue asignada, entró en ella y pudo ver un escritorio con una computadora en él, una cama de dos plazas y un armario; nada fuera de lo normal. Después de unos minutos la computadora se encendió, marcando que había recibido los archivos que Mar iba a enviarle; los abrió y comenzó a leerlos.

"Nombre: William Birkin.  
Edad: Desconocida.  
Estado: Muerto.  
Información: cientifico ex-discipulo de James Marcus, ayudó a Albert Wesker a perfeccionar el virus t, de niño se le diagnosticaron problemas psicologicos como esquizofrenia entre otras; al enterarse de que él no podía tener hijos se inyectó el prototipo del virus y luego se inyectó el antidoto con la esperanza de poder dejar su descendencia. Nueve meses después nació su hija Sherry, la cual tiene el virus en su organismo; en el año 1998 él fue fusilado en un intento de robar el virus T, por lo que antes de morir se lo inyectó y se convirtió en un enorme monstruo conocido como "Proyecto Birkin" y asesinó a los hombres que le fusilaron; a causa de esto una cepa del virus cayó en las alcantarillas infectando a las ratas, las cuales se encargaron de expandirlo por toda la ciudad. Infectó a su hija para que ella también se convirtiera en un monstruo, pero se le administró un antidoto a tiempo, aunque este no impidió que el virus se mezclara con el que ya tenía en su organismo convirtiendola en uno de los experimentos de su padre.  
Familiares vivos: Su única hija Sherry.

Nombre: Sherry Birkin  
Edad: 30 años (rejuveneció a 23 años)  
Estado: Viva  
Información: Se la mantiene bajo vigilancia ya que no se sabe si heredó alguna de las enfermedades mentales de su padre, no es buena trabajando en equipo, tiene problemas de confianza, no le gustan las multitudes, se enfada si la miran fijamente, es de causar peleas inconcientemente, trabaja mejor sola o en grupos de menos de 3 personas. No se le permite salir de la base para portadores a menos que sea para una misión, puede absorver las energias de otros seres vivos para curarse a ella misma o a otros, puede influenciar a algunos tipos de infectados sobre todo a los que antes eran animales salvajes como lobos o tigres.  
Familiares vivos: No tiene parientes vivos."

Debajo de la información había cuatro imagenes; dos de ellas eran de Sherry, una de niña y la otra de adulta, ota era de su padre y la tercere *Qué mierda?* La tercera foto era de un monstruo deforme con un enorme ojo rojo en el brazo, junto a él estaba el nombre "proyecto Birkin", en ese momento el telefono de Jake sonó.  
-Ya viste la última imagen?-  
-Ese es...-  
-Si, es el padre de Sherry- Jake se quedó paralizado.  
-Cómo demonios le pasó eso?-  
-Él era un hombre mentalmente enfermo, no controlaba sus propios actos y además de eso tenía una obseción con el virus prefería morir antes de que se lo robaran-  
-Por eso lo mataron-  
-Ciertamente, por eso también debes encontrar a Sherry-  
-Qué tiene que ver ella?-  
-Un día después de que desapareció hubo un brote en una ciudad cercana al lugar en donde le perdimos el rastro, el gobierno esta culpandola por eso y si no conseguimos su testimonio pedirán su cabeza en una bandeja-  
-No voy a permitir que la toquen!-  
-Son el gobierno, no puedes evitarlo-  
-Yo la encontrare-  
-Por cierto, tu helicoptero está listo- Jake salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la plataforma de helicoptero que se encontraba detrás del edificio, alli recibió sus armas. Después de eso subió al helicoptero y le dió al piloto el GPS con el rumbo que tenía que seguir, este despegó y el pelirrojo comenzó su camino para encontrar al amor de su vida.

BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, PERDONEN POR HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR ES QUE ANDO CORTA DE INSPIRACIÓN Y ME COSTÓ MUCHO ENCONTRAR LAS CANCIONES CORRECTAS PARA ESCRIBIR TODO EL CAPITULO, EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3


End file.
